


I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

by alter_antarctica



Series: Shameless US Femslash Week [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 6 - Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Shameless US Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter_antarctica/pseuds/alter_antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie really did love baking, but the best part was watching her labour come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 4 ficlet with Debbie, Mandy, Svetlana and Yevgeny. Warnings for explicit language (and a baby). This is Debbie POV so I apologise for the fluffiness making it a bit OOC.  
> The title is taken from a One Direction song in honour of Emma Kenney.  
> Written for the Shameless US Femslash Week – Day 6 Fluff

Debbie hit the Milkovich door with a third round of knocks. She could hear people talking inside, more specifically female voices, so she wasn’t giving up.

“Get the fucking door would you?”

“Is not for me. You do it.”

This was followed by an almighty crash, a round of stomping feet before Mandy dragged the door open like it had personally assaulted her and barked out a, “What the fuck do you want?” before dropping her eyes and seeing Debbie in front of her. Some of the angry air deflated from her body, and, smiling slightly in Mandy-half-smile kind of way, she said, “Hey.” She was wearing her Tupac T-shirt and a grey pair of boy’s sweatpants, low on her hips and rolled over at the waist-band several times, that looked like they could do with a wash.

“Ian here?” Debbie asked.

“They’re out. Just me and Bitch Face and the baby.”

“Oh.” Debbie looked at the large plastic container that was almost spilling out of her hands. “Can I come in?”

Mandy looked suspicious so Debbie used her trump card. “I’ve got brownies. I wanted to give them to Ian to cheer him up. Made them myself this morning, hot out of the oven. D’you think I can leave them here? Maybe you and Svetlana could try one, just to make sure they’re ok.”

A brief flash of a bigger smile, and Mandy said, “Sure,” before opening the door further to let Debbie in. Svetlana was sitting at the kitchen table breastfeeding Yevgeny, dressed in a pink bathrobe and not much else, with a cigarette streaming off smoke in an ashtray within arm’s length.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Orange Girl.”

Debbie screwed her face up at the nickname. At least Svetlana said it with a slight twist of her lips, as if there was a laugh building behind it, and not like she was spitting poisonous watermelon seeds like she did with Ian.

She placed the brownies in the centre of the table, and moved the cigarette further away from Svetlana. “Should you be doing that so close to the baby?”

“He don’t complain.”

“He wouldn’t with a mouth full of tit,” said Mandy. She reached into the container and took two brownies, breaking one off into her lap and putting the other into her mouth.

“God, Debbie, these are fucking good. How did you get the chocolate inside, like, so melty.”

Debbie smiled and mentally patted herself on the back. She really did love baking, but the best part was watching her labour come to fruition.

Svetlana watched Mandy eat and then wiggled her fingers toward the container.  Everything else jiggled as she moved, including the opening of her bathrobe, revealing just a thin line of nude coloured panties underneath. “Pass toward me, Mandy.”

“Jesus, you’re breastfeeding my fucking nephew and we have to see all that?”

Debbie got up from her seat and collected the container, passing it to Svetlana. “Make sure you save some. They’re supposed to be for Ian.”

“Yes,” said Svetlana, helping herself to three, which she stacked into a tower of brownie. “But he and I do not see eye to eye. He owe me for this. And maybe more if I feel hungry later.”

“So how’s your boyfriend?” asked Mandy, sing-songing the word.

Debbie blushed. Matty felt more like a really good friend, than a boyfriend, or what a boyfriend was supposed to be given all the advice she’d gotten. He was an excellent listener and he didn’t care when she looked like a snot monster. These were important things.

“He’s good.”

“Taking you anywhere special?”

“Maybe. We might go see a film tomorrow.”

“You sleep together yet?” asked Svetlana.

Mandy rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, waiting for Debbie’s reply.

“N-n-no?” she said. “I want to wait?”

“Is good. Too early and you end up like me.” Svetlana licked a stray brownie crumb from the corner of her mouth, then disengaged the baby from her breast, and pulled the edges of the robe across her body, tightening the sash with one swift movement. She swung Yevgeny over her shoulder, burping him rather too hard with her open hand. “You end up like her, too. Good to wait. Take time.”

“That’s what I fucking told her,” said Mandy.

“She listen to you then?”

“Obviously. She hasn’t done anything yet. Right, Debbie?”

“Right.”

“Good girl,” said Svetlana. “Good brownie too. You give Mandy recipe. She bake for us later.”

“But save some for Ian, right?” asked Debbie.

Svetlana waved her off and Mandy’s hand paused inside the container. “But they’re so fucking good, Debs.”

“You like to hold Yevy?” asked Svetlana.

“Sure,” said Debbie, smiling into the baby’s face. He was restless and squirmy after his afternoon meal. “He looks like he wants a nap.”

“Maybe you help with that, while you wait for,” Svetlana paused, probably rattling through a list of derogatory terms for Ian. Finally, suspiciously, she settled on, “Brother.”

“OK.” She softened toward Svetlana then and looked at Yevgeny looking up at her, his blue eyes blinking furiously. “He’s getting bigger every time I see him.”

“If you stay, you stop Mandy eating all your sweets too.”

“Hey!” said Mandy, around a mouthful of brownie.

 “You know, what you said before, maybe you two didn’t turn out so bad. Right? I mean, look at you now stuffing your faces with brownies. Could you be any happier?”

Svetlana and Mandy were both facing Debbie and only she could see that they both rolled their eyes in mirror poses toward her and stuck out chocolate covered tongues. It was kinda cute.

Debbie laughed at them but in her mind, she was already going back to the store and picking out the ingredients for another round of brownies. This time she’d make sure she’d get a discount, or tell the clerk she’d give her some too as part of the payment. It was nice to share good things with people she cared about. Ian would understand too.


End file.
